Meet my girlfriend Ryoko Echizen
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Eiji should know that he shouldn't lie, especially when he's going to his famous cousins party, but lucky him, ochibi-chan's here to save the day, but is something really going to happen? EijiRyo. GraviPoT xover. not sequel!
1. Onegai Ochibichan!

**Sandra: I wanna spread the world with EijiRyo just like I did TalaRei so now, I'm making my PoT fanfic number 2!**

**Completely different to 'Kikumaru Eiji's cousin comes to visit', but characters are the same! So don't think this is a sequel! CAUSE IT'S NOT THE SEQUEL!**

**Expect the OOC!**

* * *

"How did I get myself into this again?" asked a dark haired boy sitting on a stool in the bathroom of his team mates house.

"Gomen ne Ochibi-chan, but you're the only one who can help me now!" Said a red-haired male as he continued adding streaks of hair dye on the younger boys head.

"But why do I have to dye my hair aswell! It's so pointless!" The boy on the stool exclaimed.

"If your going to be persuasive then you're going to have to do it perfectly. Besides haven't you noticed that dying your hair is in fashion with the ladies." The red-haired male said grinning.

"Explain how you managed to get me to do this and not any of the other senpais?" The younger boy said glaring at the older male.

"Hehe…" The red-haired male grinned.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Eiji-chan, phone!"

The red-haired male, known as Kikumaru Eiji jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs to take the phone off his sister.

"Moshi, moshi?" Eiji said, twirling the cord of the phone with his finger.

"Eiji-chan! Ohayo na no da!" The voice replied.

"EH! Ryuichi-chan! Hello! How are you?" Eiji replied, realising it was his favourite and most famous cousin Sakuma Ryuichi on the other line.

"I'm good! Kumagoro-chan says hello too!" Ryuichi replied. Eiji grinned. He loved the pink bunny his cousin carried with him all the time.

"Ne, Eiji-chan, you see, I'm going to have this big party for our new album hitting number 1 again, and I was wondering if you and your friends want to come?" Ryuichi asked.

"Of course we'd come!" Eiji answered, nodding eagerly, despite his cousin couldn't see him.

"Great! Anyway, enough about that, how have you been?" Ryuichi asked in his most childish voice.

"I'm good. Preparing for the next tournament, but that's no biggie!" Eiji said spinning around before plopping on the floor next to the phone.

"So, Eiji-chan, you got a girlfriend yet?" Ryuichi asked curiously.

"eh…" Eiji blushed.

"Don't tell me you haven't… Eiji-chan, you're so cute and good looking, how can the girls resist you? Are you scaring them away on purpose?" Ryuichi teased, he loved doing this to his little cousin, usually he gets all edgy and squirmy and shy.

"I…I… I have a girlfriend!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Oh? You do?" Ryuichi asked.

"Ye…Yeah…" Eiji replied, the red on his face spreading all over his body now, he started fanning his face with a magazine he found.

"Then I would like to meet her. To see if she's the one for my little baby cousin!" Ryuichi said.

Eiji can practically feel his cousin grinning down the phone.

"Bring her to the party too! Remember to bring your friends too! Tohma really adores that friend of yours Fuji." Ryuichi said.

"Oh…ok…"

"Well, gotta go. See you soon Eiji-chan! I'll send the invitations to you soon! Ja ne!"

"Ja." With that, Eiji put down the phone, and practically sunk deeper onto the floor.

"What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Later on in the day, Eiji walked towards the park where the other Seigaku regulars were, their trainer and data collecting member Inui decided it would do the body some good to enjoy some fresh green environment, whilst he goes and collect ingredients.

"Hoi hoi." Eiji said as he approached the team, for once he was the latest one, but he had his reasons, like trying to think of how he was going to find a date as soon as possible.

"Eiji, your late, what's up?" Oishi, who is Eiji's doubles partner asked.

"No, just had a few errands to run." Eiji said grinning.

As he sat down, he noticed everyone eating away, like a little picnic.

"Ne… who brought the food?" Eiji asked, looking curiously at the perfectly made sandwiches and snacks.

"I didn't want anyone to starve." Oishi said smiling.

"You really are the mother of the team Oishi." Eiji said, taking a sandwich and eating it.

"Oi, mina, Ryuichi-chan called this morning, there's a party for the album making number 1 and he wanted you guys to be there too." Eiji said grinning.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Oishi asked the captain.

"Hn…" Tezuka started.

"Please Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji asked, clasping his hands together as he practically begged his captain, throwing in the big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Hn…" Tezuka replied but nodded.

"Yosh!" Eiji cheered. One task down, one more to go.

As the day went on, Fuji noticed how deep in thought Eiji is in, something which he usually isn't.

"Ne Eiji-chan, Daijobou?" Fuji asked.

"Ah…nothing…" Eiji said grinning at his friend and team mate.

'Ryuichi-chan had met everyone on the team before, there's no way I'd ask those two little girls in Ochibi's year…wait…Ryuichi-chan hasn't met Ochibi-chan before!' Eiji thought, turning his attention to Ryoma but realised he wasn't there.

"Ne, Momo-chan, where'd Ochibi-chan go?" Eiji asked the powerhouse of the team Momoshiro, nicknamed Momo-chan.

"Oh, he said he wanted something to drink other than orange juice." Momo-chan replied, as he continued to scoff his face.

"Sankyuu!" Eiji said, bouncing off to the direction of the vending machines.

* * *

"OCHIBI-CHAN" Eiji sang as he spotted the young freshman.

"Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma answered as he opened his can on Ponta.

"Ne, Ochibi-chan, would you do your senpai a huge favour?" Eiji asked, clasping his hands together.

"What is it…?" Ryoma asked looking suspiciously at the red-haired male.

"Ne, you heard that we're going to my cousins party, but you see…I told him I got a girlfriend which I don't and Ryuichi-chan hasn't met you before, so I was wondering…WOULDYOUBEMYGIRLFRIEND?" Eiji said, Ryoma blinked.

As Ryoma was about to reply No, His senpai pulled the big blue puppy dog eyes plus an extra glossy water effect to it.

"Onegai Ochibi-chan!" Eiji said, clasping Ryoma's hands in his.

"…fine…" he replied.

"YOSH! Sankyuu Ochibi-chan!" Eiji cheered as he glomped his young team mate.

"mada mada dane…" Ryoma said as he tried to hide his face from the odd stares people gave them.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Sankyuu again Ochibi-chan!" Eiji said as he finished adding the last foil to Ryoma's hair.

"Want something to eat? I make a good omelette." Eiji said, Ryoma shrugged so the two walked down the stairs.

A knock came from the front door, Eiji went to answer it whilst Ryoma continued to eat the omelette than actually tasted really good.

In stepped Momo-chan and Fuji following Eiji into the kitchen.

"What…what are they doing here?" Ryoma asked as he looked up to his three senpais.

"Ne…Fuji-chan knows how to do makeup and stuff cause he helps his sister every now and then." Eiji said.

"Then why is Momo-chan-senpai here!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Just here for the fun of it Echizen. I happen to hear the conversation between these two and thought I would come along." Momo-chan said grinning.

"So you're dying your hair? What colour?" Momo-chan asked tapping the foil on Ryoma's head.

"It's blonde streaks!" Eiji said, patting his chest, indicating he done it.

"Ah…you know it's gonna be a lot of hard work to make Echizen look like a Kawaii little girl you know." Momo-chan said, grinning.

"A little bit of make up will do the trick." Fuji said, smiling his always so creepy yet pleasant smile.

"And then we got to go do some shopping too, ne Ochibi! What size do you wear?" Eiji asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Shopping?" Ryoma asked almost fearfully.

"Well Echizen, seeing as you are a GIRL, you can't go around wearing your normal clothes, and plus this is going to be a party, you're going to have to wear a dress." Momo-chan explained as if he was talking to a 5 year old child why you shouldn't eat play dough.

"After you wash out the dye, we'll go shopping, then we'll do hair and make up." Fuji said, putting down his bag filled with his 'tools'.

"…mada mada dane…" Ryoma muttered.

"Oi, Ochibi-chan, it's been an hour now, let's go wash out that dye!" Eiji said grinning.

"ALREADY?" Ryoma exclaimed, realising he hasn't even finished eating his omelette and already it's been an hour.

"Yup, now come on!" Eiji said, grabbing the boys wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

"You think Echizen's going to be alright?" Momo-chan asked a bit fearful for the boy.

"He'll be fine." Fuji grinned as he ate a bit of what's left of the omelette.

"Not bad." He said smiling.

* * *

After a VERY long time in the bathroom, Eiji finally popped into the kitchen.

"May I present, Ryoma Ochibi Echizen!" He said as Ryoma walked into the kitchen, streaks of blonde through his greenish black hair.

"Oi Echizen, it suits you." Momo-chan said smiling.

"Yeah, it does. Now let's go shopping." Fuji said.

Ryoma looked fearfully as Eiji and Momo-chan dragged him down the streets to the mall.

**TBC > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

**

* * *

**

**Sandra: So what do you think for chapter one? I hope you like it, cause if you do, then I'll update it!**


	2. Shopping time Ochibichan!

**Sandra: Wow… I'm surprised, I got so many reviews at once, that means I KNOW you guys love my work! And just for you guys, I'll update this fanfic! Jesus, keep this up I'd be working a whole week straight… SO KEEP IT UP! LOL.**

**OOC remember! Well, if you read chapter one, you should know the jist.

* * *

**

"Oi! You know I have a pair of feet so I can walk by myself!" Ryoma cried as he tried tugging his arms out of his two sempai's scary monstrous grips.

"Don't think we'll fall for that trick twice Echizen." Momo-chan said as he continued to drag the freshman down the streets.

"Nya, if we let you go again, you're just gonna try and run off." Eiji said grinning at his 'date'.

Ryoma continued to struggle, but with no luck.

"Don't make me take out my harness." Eiji said, mock glaring at the boy.

Ryoma sighed and stopped struggling, it was better that he got dragged down the street than to be held onto by a harness like he was a baby running around the fair with his parents.

"Ne, Echizen, it won't be so bad." Momo-chan said as the shopping mall got closer and closer.

"We'd be in and out even before you know it." Eiji said as they walked through the automatic doors.

"We're here!" Momo-chan and Eiji cheered together at the same time.

"Now let's look for something to make you look perfect." Fuji said, smile still on his face as he lead the way to a huge clothes shop.

"Ne Ochibi-chan, don't you dare think about running away cause I will use my harness." Eiji said pouting as he and Momo-chan let go of the freshman and walked to the rails of clothes with Fuji looking for something that will make Ryoma shine with beauty.

Ryoma not really wanting to get chased around the mall and get hauled around with a harness obeyed the orders and sat down on the many chairs in the shop.

"Your girlfriend force you to come here too huh?" Some guy beside him said, Ryoma blinked and looked at all the men and guys sitting on the chairs boredly.

"…betsuni…" Ryoma said, tipping his cap over his head, he's never loved his precious cap so much before.

"Apparently it's a huge sale here and my girlfriend wants to get her hands on as many things as possible." The guy said.

"You too huh? I don't see why I had to come, I mean my girlfriend could have gone with her friends. Why do I have to suffer?" Another guy joined in.

"All I'm here for is to carry the bags." Another guy said, and then what started as a 2 way conversation turned into a huge debate session with all the poor men who were dragged there. Ryoma looking strangely at all the men got up and walked somewhere else to sit.

"Mada mada dane…" He said tipping his cap slightly over his eyes.

"Oi! Ochibi-chan! There you are! Come on! We got some clothes for you to try on!" Eiji called as he ran over to Ryoma and dragged him to the changing rooms.

* * *

Funny enough, the changing rooms were mostly empty seeing as everyone was just fighting for clothes outside.

Ryoma stood there as his three sempai's piled on a huge bunch of clothes he could try.

As Ryoma walked into the changing room, Eiji quickly followed in with him.

"Kikumaru-sempai? What…what are you doing?" Ryoma exclaimed a little shocked his sempai chased him into the small compartment which he was going to change in.

"Ne Ochibi-chan, you won't be able to be a persuasive girl if you don't put on a bra!" Eiji said grinning.

"I don't need a bra!" Ryoma cried.

"Don't worry, I got some tissue that you can fill it with." Eiji said pulling out a roll of tissue.

"You do know girls at about my age are still developing! Some of them are FLAT you know!" Ryoma said, the colour red just exploded all over his face.

"Ochibi-chan, that's so rude, you shouldn't talk about your fellow classmates like that." Eiji said waving a finger at Ryoma.

"Hn…just get out! I'm not wearing that!" Ryoma said shoving his sempai out.

Eiji smiled at the other two and scratched the back of his head.

"He won't wear it." Eiji said, laughing a little.

Fuji chuckled and Momo-chan burst into laughter.

But their laughter was seized as they heard someone familiar.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" All three Seigaku regulars turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

"Oishi?" Eiji blinked.

"Mamushi?" Momo-chan exclaimed. Kaidoh hissed.

"Shut up! Baka!" The scariest sempai on the team, nicknamed Viper by Momo-chan, Kaidoh replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fuji asked, always calm and collected.

"We could ask you the same thing." Oishi said smiling walking over to his team mates.

"Well, we asked you first." Momo-chan said smiling nervously.

"Well, this is a clothes shop, and we figured that we needed some new outfits for Ryuichi-kun's party." Oishi replied casually.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaidoh asked.

"We…uh…well…" Eiji was interrupted as Ryoma's voice called over.

"How the hell do you put THIS thing on!" Ryoma cried as he looked at the stringy top picked out by Fuji.

Everyone else outside sweat dropped.

"Oh you're here with Echizen." Oishi said.

"Yeah…hehehe…" Eiji said scratching his head nervously.

"Oi…Kikumaru-sempai how do you…" Momo-chan ran and slammed the door shut before Ryoma walked out.

"AH! ITAI!" Ryoma cried as the door smashed into his face.

"Haha…Echizen, why don't you try everything else first? We got plenty of time." Momo-chan said, laughing a little too fake.

"I have tried everything else, this is the last thing! And I haven't got a CLUE how to put it on!" Ryoma called back, trying to push the door open.

"Oi, powerhouse, why don't you let him out? The brat obviously needs help." Kaidoh said.

"Mind your own business Mamushi!" Momo-chan said, raising one fist and shaking it at the snake shot player.

"Shut up! You want a fight!" Kaidoh challenged.

"Oh yeah!" Momo-chan retorted.

"Yeah!" Kaidoh called back and Momo-chan charged against Kaidoh, then the door swung open.

"Uh…" Oishi blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes as he can't believe who's in front of him.

"EH! Oishi-sempai…" Ryoma stuttered out, shocked as hell and embarrassed to death.

Eiji whistled at Ryoma and flashed him a wink, "really sexy Ochibi-chan." he said.

Momo-chan and Kaidoh both turned to look at Ryoma, Kaidoh was beyond shocked, as it looks like his eye balls were ready to fall out of their sockets.

Momo-chan grinned and let go of Kaidoh and walked over to Echizen and circled him.

"So you decided to go for that denim skirt and this vest shirt. Kawaii." Momo-chan said smiling.

Fuji's smile got a little wider, "That outfit looks great on you." He said.

"What…what's going on?" Oishi asked snapping out of his shocked state.

"I'm just gonna go…get changed…" Ryoma said running back into the changing room.

"Nya…you see…I told Ryuichi-chan that I have a girlfriend, which I don't…and Ochibi-chan's gonna pretend for me… heh heh…" Eiji said laughing nervously.

Kaidoh hissed and Oishi smiled, not really knowing what to say.

Ryoma came back out, handed the outfit that was chosen to Fuji and quickly exited the store, covering his face with his cap as much as possible.

"Oi! Ochi-chan, matte yo! We still have to buy you some shoes!" Eiji called after the fleeing boy and chased him, Momo-chan following.

"Well, looks like I'll be paying for these." Fuji said, getting up.

"Care to join us?" Fuji asked.

"I think Echizen's suffered enough…" Oishi said smiling.

"Oh…that's a shame, I like watching people…suffer…" Fuji said, the same pleasant smile on his face.

Oishi and Kaidoh felt a sudden chill run down their spines. "We'll come." They answered instantly.

'Never ever cross him.' They both thought as they watched Fuji leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eiji finally caught up to Ryoma.

"Ochibi-chan! Stop!" He said grabbing the boys wrist.

"You could have at least gave a signal that they were there." Ryoma said, the red colour still all over his face.

"Well, I thought that by slamming the door shut was a good enough signal." Momo-chan said as he caught up too.

"Hn…" Ryoma said, a slight pout can be made out on his face.

"Nya…Ochibi-chan, don't be mad…" Eiji said trying to look at Ryoma's face, he turns the other way.

"Nya…come on…" Eiji said, trying again. No luck.

"We still got to buy shoes…come on Ochibi-chan…" Eiji tired once more, same reaction.

"I'll buy you food." Eiji said, praying to the God's above that his wallet will survive this.

Ryoma looked at him, a bored yet stubborn expression on his face.

"Then treat Momo-chan-sempai too." He said.

"NANI? Why?" Eiji cried.

"Cause it's all your fault I'm in this mess…so, I figured that you should pay the price…fully…" He said.

"Yosh! Sankyuu Echizen." Momo-chan said doing a little victory dance for no reason other than he was getting free food.

"Thank you sempai." Momo-chan and Ryoma said at the same time.

Eiji looked at the two food dustbins then dropped his head in defeat.

"Ok. But let's go buy some shoes first." He said, walking ever so slowly to the shoe shops, a dark cloud now following him. Behind him, Ryoma and Momo-chan snickered, and if you look closely, you might see the devil horns and tails popping out too.

* * *

"Oh there you guys are." Fuji said as he entered the food stall later on.

"Ne, Eiji, what's the matter?" Oishi asked as he looked at his doubles partner with his head on the table.

"I just bought a pair of shoes for Ochibi-chan and then I bought food for these two and now…" Eiji picked up his wallet and tipping it upside down, all that fell out was a dust ball.

Oishi smiled sadly at Eiji as his and Kaidoh's eyebrows twitched somewhat.

'Note to self: Never treat Echizen or Momo-chan to food. Ever." Oishi thought.

'Power house is a pig as well as an idiot.' Kaidoh thought.

"Well, here's the outfit by the way, let's just say it's a present from me then shall we." Fuji smiled.

"Sankyuu Fuji! You're the only one who cares!" Eiji said practically crying as he hugged his friend.

"It's ok Eiji-chan. We still got a lot of work to do when we get back to yours. It's going to be…fun." Fuji said, opening his eyes as a evil glisten went across it.

Ryoma felt an aura to kill and his body ran cold. Looking up to Fuji, he looked into those creepy eyes and shuddered.

"Oh by the way, I made a call, and asked someone else to also join us today." Fuji said, everyone looked at him.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Yo." Everyone turned their head to the voice.

"Inui!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fuji called and explained the situation, now from the data I gathered, I think it would take Echizen roughly 4 days to become the perfect girl if he follows my training programme." Inui said flicking through his book.

"What?" Ryoma cried.

"This training programme includes: How to walk, talk, sit, speak and eat like a lady. Table manners and social manners. Last but not least, how to be a good girlfriend." Inui listed.

"How do you know all of this?" Momo-chan asked. "If anyone should teach Echizen, it should be me."

"Judging from all the movies, film, soaps, people, friends, family and females in general, I think I can train Echizen better than you can to become the perfect girlfriend. Judging from my Data, Momo-chan, you haven't dated anyone before, and don't have much experience." Inui said, adjusting his glasses.

Momo-chan blushed as everyone else snickered.

"Hn! LIKE YOU HAVE EITHER MAMUSHI!" Momo-chan retorted angrily, taking his anger out on his rival.

"WHAT! Why you!" Kaidoh and Momo-chan glared at each other, daggers were flying.

"The one advantage you do have though, is the fact that cause your still young your voice has not yet cracked, so the pitch at which your voice is, can still pass for a girl." Inui said.

"OI!" Ryoma said glaring at the data collector.

"And, also, because your body is not as built as other guys yet, also gives you another advantage." Inui added.

"Wow, Echizen is pretty much a girl already." Fuji said, laughing lightly.

"…" Ryoma glared at everyone, but mostly at Eiji.

"Well, let's all get going now!" Eiji said as he grabbed a hold of all the bags and Ryoma's arm and dragged the boy back to his home, everyone else followed.

* * *

"Ne, Ochibi-chan, we really have to do something about your legs." Eiji said as he took out all the stuff they bought.

"What about my legs?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Girls don't have hairy legs, not really anyway." Eiji said walking to his bathroom.

"My legs are not even hairy!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"But girls legs are usually clean and clear." Momo-chan said.

"Get him." Eiji called from the bathroom.

Ryoma blinked when he was suddenly pushed onto a chair and then some roped were flung around him and he was tied onto it.

"What…what are you going to do to me!" Ryoma struggled to free himself, no such luck.

"Ne, Ochibi-chan, this won't hurt…too much." Eiji said grinning as he held a piece of paper with some kind of blue liquid on it.

"What…what…what is that…?" Ryoma asked fearfully as his eyes widen.

"Oh you got that brand too? My sister has that one too." Fuji said.

"Yeah, my sister said that this brands the best, it actually works." Eiji said nodding.

"What is it!" Ryoma cried as Eiji placed it on his leg, liquid side on the skin.

He realised he couldn't kick as his ankles were tied against the chair legs.

"It's wax." Fuji said.

"Wax?" Ryoma asked.

"It'll be over soon Ochibi-chan." Eiji said grinning as he grabbed the end of the paper.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ryoma screamed, practically the whole neighbourhood can hear him as Eiji ripped off the paper, pulling off a large number of hairs from Ryoma's legs.

Momo-chan did a sort of cross thing and shook his head sadly.

Kaidoh and Oishi watched in fear as they saw the pain Ryoma was going through.

"Hmm…as smooth as a babies bottom." Inui said as he rubbed the patch were Eiji removed the hairs from.

"I know! Now, let's finish this." Eiji said happily as he went to the bathroom and came out with a whole box of wax strips.

"Can you help me Fuji? It'll be a lot quicker this way." The red-head said, Fuji grinned.

"With pleasure Eiji-chan. You just know me too well." Fuji answered as he and Eiji took a strip each.

"No…no…NO!" Ryoma cried as Fuji and Eiji placed a strip each against either of Ryoma's legs.

"1..." Eiji started.

"…2..." Fuji continued.

"…3!" They both said as they tore it off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoma cried.

**TBC > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

**

**Sandra: What did you think? Poor Ryoma, has to be tortured so much, but it's all for the best. If you liked that and you STILL want me to continue, then I will!**


	3. Training day one Ochibichan!

**Sandra: I can't believe you guys love me so much. Thanks for your support guys! I really should be revising for my exams, after all, this is my GCSE's, it determines if I go college or not, yet I'm here filling your unsatisfied minds with the next chapter! Lol. Just for you guys!

* * *

**

_DO.DO.DO.DO.DO.DO.DO.DO.BAM!_

_Ryoma slammed the alarm clock to stop the horrendous noise, he looked at the time._

_7:00a.m…. on a Sunday? Why? He thought, shrugging, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and washed his face. Looking up at the mirror for the first time, he gasped, he has bright red lip stick on and ugly blue eye shadow on. Placing his hands against his face to feel if it was real, he noticed the perfectly painted and manicured nails on his hands. Looking at his hands in front of him, he noticed something else that should be there. Breasts._

_"Ohayo Ryoma-chan." A voice said, turning around, Ryoma saw Eiji standing there._

_"Wow…Inui did some good job. You really are a girl now!" Eiji exclaimed as he glomped the boy._

_"A…girl… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoma screamed._

Ryoma jumped up from his bed, dripping sweat from his face.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." He said, eyes widening he ran to the bathroom and looked at his face, no make up. At his hands and body. Nope, normal Ryoma BOY Echizen body.

Leaning against the wall and sliding down onto the floor, he breathed.

"Just a dream." He muttered, leaning against his thighs, when he felt the smoothness. Blinking, he ran a hand up his shin. As smooth as a babies bottom.

"Ryoma-kun. Your friend's here." Ryoma got up and walked down the stairs to the door. Opening it he saw Inui standing there.

"It's time for training Echizen, go and get ready." He said, Ryoma nodded and went to get dressed.

"Where you going brat? On a date?" Nanjiro Echizen, Ryoma's father asked.

"Sort of." He said, and left.

* * *

"Today, we'll be covering walking, sitting and talking." Inui explained as they walked to Eiji's house.

"Usu." Ryoma said as they reached Eiji's home.

"Hoi hoi." Eiji cheered as he opened the door.

"Ohayo." The two said as they walked in.

"Tezuka-buchou? What are you doing here?" Ryoma exclaimed as he saw his team captain sitting on the couch.

"I invited him, seeing as he will need to know, and as our captain, I figured he could influence your training." Inui said, a shine flashed across his glasses.

"Now, let's begin this. Eiji, can you bring out the shoes." Inui said adjusting his glasses.

"Hai!" He said as he popped up the stairs and back down with a box, opening it, he took out a pair of black open-toed, lacy heeled shoes.

Oishi whistled. "Who chose them?" He asked. Momo-chan pat his chest proudly.

"Here you go Ochibi-chan, try it on." Eiji said, Ryoma looked at the shoes with surprise, this was actually the first time he's seen the shoes, during the day, he told them his shoe size and sat and waited whilst his two sempais scavenged for 'the perfect shoes'.

As Ryoma was about to put them on, Momo-chan stopped him.

"Oi! Echizen, you can't wear open toed shoes with socks!" He complained.

Ryoma sighed and took off his socks.

"Hmm…he has really girly feet too. Your in luck Eiji-chan." Fuji said, smiling as he placed one finger under his chin.

Ryoma blushed and quickly slipped on the shoes.

"Perfect fit!" Momo-chan and Eiji said at the same time, giving each other a high five.

"Ok Echizen, now stand up." Inui said. Ryoma placed his feet on the ground and flung himself up, only to end up flat on his face.

"Itai…" He muttered painfully.

"I forgot to mention, wearing high heels is not the same as wearing sneakers." Inui said, Ryoma would've rolled his eyes if it hadn't been for the pain he was feeling right now.

Just then he noticed an outstretched hand in front of him, looking up at the face, he saw Eiji's smiling face.

Accepting the hand he stood him, his legs wobbling like jelly. But once he was stable, he slowly let go of Eiji and nodded his thanks.

"Wasn't so hard was it Ochibi-chan?" Eiji complimented, but as if jinxing it, Ryoma fell again, Eiji caught him, but lost his balance and fell on his butt, Ryoma landing on top of him, their faces were really close that they could feel each other's breath. Blushing, Ryoma pulled away and stood up again. Eiji blushed but shook his head and stood up, laughing the situation off.

"Ok Echizen, now that you managed to stand, you must now learn how to walk, luckily I came prepared and am going to be your demonstration." Inui said as he pulled out a pair of black heeled shoes and put them on, standing in a pose of one hand on his hip and the other out straight.

Eiji, Momo-chan, Oishi and even Kaidoh burst into laughter. Fuji smiled and Tezuka sweat dropped.

"Ok Echizen, it's actually very simple, make sure you keep your balance, all it is, is left. Right. Left. Right. One. Two. One. Two. Swing the hips. Keep your back straight. Head up. Arm swinging but only lightly. They call this 'The cat walk'." Inui explained as he strut across the room.

The laughter was turning into silent snickers.

"Now you try." Inui said once he returned back to his original spot.

Ryoma nodded and gulped, lifting one foot, only to put it back down as his other leg started to feel like jelly.

"Ne Inui, that looks like a lot of fun, can I have a go?" Fuji asked as Inui passed the heels to hi, luckily they both wore the same sized shoes. Fuji stood up with grace and ease, and strut across the living room perfectly.

Everyone was surprised, it wasn't as funny as watching Inui, but more fascinating.

"Take it slowly Echizen. It's all to do with grace." Tezuka instructed. Ryoma looked at his captain then at Fuji who smiled and nodded.

Repeating Inui's instructions in his head thoroughly as he walked, he began mastering it, along with the occasional trips and buckling over, he was mastering 'The cat walk'.

"That's great Echizen, but seeing as you are going to be Kikumaru's date, you got to work on walking when holding his hand, which should be easier." Inui said.

Ryoma looked at his red-haired sempai, and a small blush formed over his face as a flashback of being so close to his sempai came to him.

"Later. Let's work on sitting." Ryoma said, turning to Inui and walking over to him.

Eiji suddenly felt a small pang hit him, but shook it off quickly.

"Nya, anyone want a drink, I'll go and get some." He said, not waiting for a particular answer as he quickly fled to the kitchen, Oishi noticed this and followed.

* * *

"Oi, Eiji." Oishi said as he watched his doubles partner look through the fridge.

"Oishi, just in time, help me carry these." He said as he threw a few cans of Soda as Oishi, who caught it in his arms.

"Daijobou ka?" Oishi asked, worry in his tone.

"Daijobou! Daijobou!" Eiji said as he pulled out one can of Ponta and carried the others sodas in his arms and walked over to Oishi.

"If you say so." Oishi said, Eiji smiled his usual smile.

* * *

They soon reached the living room again.

"Argh! How can sitting be so hard!" Ryoma exclaimed as he slammed his legs shut and clamped it shut using his hands.

"Ne, Ochibi-chan, I think you'd be able to practice sitting better if you was really in the role." Eiji said as he put down the drinks onto the coffee table.

"That's true. I did leave my tools here last night. Come Echizen." Fuji said as he got up, grabbed Ryoma's wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

"SLOW DOWN FUJI-SEMPAI! I'm wearing heels! I can't walk that fast!" Ryoma screamed as Fuji continued to drag Ryoma up the stairs.

* * *

After ages of waiting, chatting, watching T.V. and drinking soda, they finally heard someone ascend the stairs.

They saw Fuji enter the living room.

"Ne Fuji-chan where's Ochibi-chan?" Eiji asked, looking around his best friend for the freshman.

"He's on the stairs." Fuji said, normal smile plastered on his face.

"FUJI-SEMPAI! HELP ME DOWN FROM HERE! I CAN'T WALK DOWN THE STAIRS IN THESE SHOES!" Ryoma cried form the top of the stairs.

"It's practice Echizen, take your time." Inui called back.

Just then the doorbell rang, Momo-chan got up.

"I'll get it." He said, it'll give him so excuse to see what Ryoma looks like before the others.

As he opened the door, he saw Kawamura at the door.

"Eh? Kawamura-sempai? What are you doing here?" Momo-chan asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Eiji-kun asked me to come over, something about helping Echizen." He said.

"Ah." A voice called, Kawamura saw someone about to fall down the stairs and ran in and caught the person.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked, Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at Kawamura.

"Kawamura-sempai?" Ryoma asked, eyes wide.

Kawamura looked at Ryoma closely.

"You look very familiar. Have we met before?" He asked putting down Ryoma.

Momo-chan walked over and wolf whistled.

"Oi, oi, Echizen, you are one hot persuasive girl." He said.

Kawamura looked at Momo-chan then at Ryoma.

"Echizen?" He asked surprisingly.

"Usu." He said as he 'cat walked' to the living room.

Standing in the doorway he did a little pose.

Inui was the first to look up and smiled and nodded.

"Good job Fuji." He said, everyone else turned to looked at Ryoma.

"Ma, it took a lot of work, and persuasion, luckily, his hair was actually quite long once I straightened it, adding a flick to the edges of this hair gives him a girlier look. I added some mascara and blusher to highlight his eyes and cheekbones. I put some gold glitter to the top of his eyes to make his eyes the most attractive part, this will take up most of the attention. Then I put some lip gloss on him to give it a nude look. And lucky for me, my sister still kept those clip on earrings she had from a very long time ago. The necklace was something I picked up in the mall along with the bracelets." Fuji explained.

Now that Ryoma wasn't wearing his cap and his hair is straight, the blonde streaks are visible and he really looks like a girl, especially the way he posed.

"Ok Echizen, now let's practice sitting again." Inui said, Ryoma strutted over to the couch and plopped onto it.

"Echizen, stand up. That is not how a lady sits down." Tezuka said. Ryoma blinked and nodded. Stood up.

"Lower yourself slowly whilst running your hands along the bottom of your thighs to keep the skirt down before you sit down." Ryoma nodded and followed his captains instructions.

"Now keep your legs closed together or people can look up your skirt." Tezuka instructed. A tinge of pink ran across Ryoma's cheeks which stood out slightly above the blusher as he closed his legs and placed his hands on his lap.

"Perfect." Inui said.

"Back straight." Tezuka instructed, Ryoma stopped slouching and sat up straight.

'That's why girls sit like this…' Ryoma thought.

"What's going on here?" Kawamura asked confused. Momo-chan took the time to explain the current situation.

* * *

"Oh, I see. Kikumaru-kun, you shouldn't really lie you know." Kawamura said to Eiji who smiled and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"Now, Echizen, we covered, walking and sitting, now it's talking." Inui said.

Ryoma shrugged.

"As a girl, there are boisterous ones like you fan club president." Inui said reading through his data book, Ryoma shuddered.

"Then there are shy nice ones like Ryuzaki-san's granddaughter." Inui said, turning his book around to show two sketches of the two girls and lots of words around them.

"We're going to make you into the shy one, that way, you don't have to converse much and not mess up anything to keep this lie safe." Inui said. Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, as a shy girl, they tend to keep quiet and not make themselves excessively noticeable. They don't make much eye contact, but we'll make an exception here as your eyes are what's going to distract other people from suspecting anything. Shy people don't use sarcasm and tend to like finishing conversation quickly." Inui said reading from his notes.

"They get bashful quite quickly around people, and people would consider them 'cute'." Inui said.

Ryoma nodded, taking in the information.

"Ok, Oishi." Inui said, Oishi nodded and walked over to Ryoma.

"Pretend you haven't met Oishi before." Inui said.

Oishi walked over to Ryoma and took his hand and kissed the top of it lightly.

"Hello miss, may I join you?" Oishi started.

Already, Ryoma was getting freaked out, mostly cause the fact his sempai just kissed his hand.

"Echizen, you are practicing." Inui said, Ryoma nodded. Turned to Oishi and nodded.

Oishi sat down next to Ryoma.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Oishi said, Ryoma blushed a little, and nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"Echizen, be a bit more shy and bashful, not your usual cocky self. And smile a little more. Girls tend to show more feeling then boys do." Inui said. Ryoma sighed and nodded.

Smiling at Oishi slight, he tilted his head for an extra effect. "Thank you." He said.

"Ok, that's good, thank you Oishi, now Momoshiro." Inui said, Momo-chan got up from his seat and picked up the can of Ponta which Eiji purposely reserved for Ryoma.

"Excuse me miss, but can I offer you a drink?" He said as he approached Ryoma. Ryoma nodded, smiled slightly and said, "Thank you."

He opened the can and gulped it down.

"Echizen, girls don't gulp their drinks down like that! They take small sips and don't usually drink in front of people casually." Inui said. Ryoma nodded boredly. Put the can down. Momo-chan picked up another can.

"Excuse me miss, but can I offer you a drink?" He said again, Ryoma accepted, smiled and said "thank you", instead of drinking it, he played around with it in his hand, Inui nodded.

"Do you have a particular hobby? Something you like?" Momo-chan said, leaning one arm against the wall and getting a bit closer to Ryoma, Ryoma blushed a little at the closeness. 'It's not as close as you and Kikumaru-sempai was…SHUT UP.' Ryoma thought.

"I uh…like Tennis. And cats…" Ryoma said, trying to imitate how that Ryuzaki Sakuno acted.

"Oh, so do I. I think we should get together some time and practice." Momo-chan said winking at him, Ryoma looked down slightly and smiled.

"Maybe sometime." He said tilting his head.

"You're getting there Echizen. That was good Momoshiro." Tezuka said. Inui agreed. Fuji smiled his normal smile.

All the time they've been practicing the talking, the closeness between Ryoma and his two sempais got Eiji a little bit edgy. Was he jealous? No. But then, it should've been him practicing with Ochibi, as he is the boyfriend.

"Ne, Echizen. Come." Fuji said, taking Ryoma hand and leading him to the door.

"Where are we…going Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked, a little scared.

"Well, we're going to see if we can trick people out in the streets. What better way to practice than on complete strangers." He said tilting his head slightly. Ryoma's eyes widened in fear.

"That's a great idea Fuji. You take Ryoma out for the day and we'll follow and see how he does." Inui said. Fuji nodded and dragged Ryoma out.

"Let's go." Oishi said as they started their 'experiment'.

* * *

Fuji and Ryoma first went to a small park café and sat there, having a cup of hot chocolate. Ryoma remembered how to sit and how to drink. Fuji just chat to him normally.

"He's doing good so far." Momo-chan said, Eiji watched, glaring slightly at his best friend, Oishi noticed this and was about to voice his concern when Momo-chan spoke up.

"Someone's coming." He said, everyone ducked a bit and peeked.

"Aniki?" Fuji and Ryoma looked up to the voice.

"Yuuta! What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, happy to see his brother.

"Was gonna go meet up with Mizuki-san, what are you doing here? Who's this?" Yuuta asked turning his attention to Ryoma.

"Have you got a girlfriend Aniki!" Yuuta asked shocked, Fuji laughed and shook his head.

"Not my girlfriend Yuuta. Just a friend." Fuji said smiling.

"Oh. Konnichiwa, my name's Fuji Yuuta, dozo yoroshku." Fuji said taking Ryoma's hand and kissing it, Ryoma blushes slightly.

"Ah…ah…dozo." He said, not forgetting to add a small smile, a tilt of the head. Yuuta blushed.

* * *

"Kuso. Fuji's little brother is getting too close to Ochibi-chan." Eiji said.

"Oh…Is somebody jealous?" Momo-chan said, grinning as he leaned over to Eiji.

"Shut up! Why would I be jealous… I just thought that… Ochibi's cover will get blown. Momo-chan no baka!" Eiji said pouting.

"He's naturally an idiot." Kaidoh said, Momo-chan turned his attention to the snake player.

"Teme! Do you want another fight, cause I'll beat you up anytime!" Momo-chan exclaimed as he threw Kaidoh into the bush.

* * *

"I don't think I caught your name miss?" Yuuta said, smiling softly.

"My…my name…ah… my name is…" Ryoma started to think, really fast, but nothing was coming to his head, but he was saved by his two sempais falling out of the bush fighting.

"Momo-chan! Kaidoh!" Fuji exclaimed, the two stopped fighting and looked up at the three.

"Gomen, Fuji…kun, I have to go, thank you for hot chocolate. Ja ne Yuuta-kun." Ryoma said quickly but as softly and shyly as possible before bowing and running off quickly.

"Wa…wait…" Yuuta called, but Ryoma didn't stop running.

"You idiots! You scared her away!" Yuuta screwed at the two sempais that were still on the floor.

"Yuuta. Do you have a crush on her?" Fuji asked, Yuuta blushed.

"I…no…I gotta go! I got to meet Mizuki-san." He said as he ran off.

"Fuji, it's all your little brothers fault." Kaidoh said as he got up and dusted himself off.

* * *

"Ne Echizen, you did well for now, considering it was Fuji's little brother, someone you knew, yet he couldn't recognise you, meaning the outfit pulled off. I am impressed at your performance." Inui said, Ryoma nodded.

"Ne Ochibi-chan, you should be careful though." Eiji said, Ryoma nodded at his sempai, not really wanting to look at him as he kept remembering the fall.

Eiji was crestfallen that Ryoma wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

"We still got all day, come on, let's go get the others." Oishi said, they walked over to them.

"O…" Eiji got cut off as Inui made a suggestion.

"I think it's time to switch people, who do you guys think should walk around with Echizen now?" Inui asked.

Everyone looked at each other, but then it was like they were all looking at Tezuka as he was the one standing in the middle.

"Tezuka it is." Inui said. Tezuka shrugged and nodded.

"Come on, we got to keep following!" Oishi said as they chased the two. Oishi noticed how Eiji just wasn't smiling as he usually does.

'I wonder…' Oishi thought.

**TBC > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

**

**Sandra: Nice long chapter, which me luck for my exam guys! If you want me to continue then I will!**


	4. What you done to me Ochibichan!

**Sandra: Well, I'm glad that you guys liked this. Anyway, had my maths exam today! Got my English one next! I aced my maths guys! Thanks for your support, hope you guys keep doing so!

* * *

**

"Echizen, I need to buy some books, so your coming with me." Tezuka said, walking slightly ahead of the cross dressing boy, he just nodded, not that his buchou could see.

As they entered the bookshop, the other Seigaku members followed, splitting into smaller groups, they walked around the shop casually whilst keeping a close eye on the pair.

"Ne, buchou, how is coming to a bookstore going to help me anyway?" Ryoma asked standing next to his captain, as he was about to raise his arms behind his head and lean against the wall, Tezuka turned to him.

"Don't do that." He said, Ryoma stopped and dropped his arms.

"Girls don't stand around like that. Stand straight, clasp your hands behind your back, and don't glare so much." Tezuka said, not a single bit of emotion can be hinted in his voice, but as Ryoma knew his buchou, he could sense the effort his captain was making.

"Hai, gomen ne Tezuka-bu…" Before Ryoma could finish off his sentence, a voice cut him off.

"Well, well, if it isn't captain Tezuka." They both turned to the source of the voice.

It was Keigo Atobe from Hyotei, followed by Kabaji and Jirou.

Tezuka nodded at him. Ryoma decided to go wander around the store instead of just standing next to is buchou all day bored senseless, as he walked forward he decided to just brush past Jirou as the Hyotei students were blocking his way, but doing so, Jirou looked at him. Then he blinked and his eyes widened as he awoke.

"Eh? Who are you? Wow, you're really cute. You're here with Tezuka aren't you? I'm Jirou. I think your really adorable, do you want to go on a date with me?" He said, not letting Ryoma answer any of his questions.

"Uh…ah…" Ryoma's cheeks burned, people called him cute but in a way that it wasn't standable, this is the first time someone has said he was cute in a sincere compliment way.

"Come. Let's go." Tezuka said, taking Ryoma's wrist and dragging him away from the Hyotei members.

"Woah, slow down Tezuka, don't tell me this lovely lady is yours now is she?" Atobe said as he leant close to Ryoma, smiling his ever so charming girl swooning smile, he pulled back and flicked his hair.

"A princess deserves a prince. Like me." Atobe said, posing slightly, eyes closed as he pointed at the girl at the till who screamed and swooned.

By the time Atobe opened his eyes, Tezuka and Ryoma was leaving the store.

"Kuso. Damn you Tezuka." He said.

"Ne, ne Atobe! Did you see that girl! She's so cute! I wonder what her name is? Do you think she's really dating Tezuka? Man I wish I can see her again! Did you see her eyes, they were so magical!…" Jirou kept babbling on in his excited state as Atobe glared at the now shut door.

* * *

Back outside the store, Tezuka and Ryoma walked further away from the store until the rest of the team caught up to them.

"Well Echizen, you did quite well, of course, with a bit of help from Tezuka." Inui said.

Fuji nodded, "Remember Echizen, you are playing the role as a girl, you can't act like you normally do, no matter how tempting it is." Said the prodigy.

"So Echizen, did you like that lazy-assed Jirou flirting with you?" Momo-chan asked as he nudged Ryoma slightly with his elbow.

"…betsuni…he's still…" Ryoma was cut off by the team.

"mada mada dane." They all repeated, Ryoma smirked.

"Anyway, I think Tezuka should take Echizen around again later, except I think it's best Tezuka helps with Table manners." Inui said.

"Ne, now who's going to take Ochibi-chan around?" Eiji asked a little eagerly.

"Good point. Oishi. Can you take Echizen now?" Inui said, Oishi looked at Eiji who's smile just twitched down a little.

"Ma, I don't think I should, not really feeling it. Why don't we let Eiji take him around. It would be good practice." Oishi said, patting Eiji's shoulder, giving him a sort of knowing smile, Eiji grinned.

"No. Not just yet, at the moment, we'll keep studying on Echizen, and once we've gone through it all, we'll begin with Kikumaru." Inui said. Oishi looked sadly at his partner, he wasn't being his usual self.

'I think he…' Oishi's thoughts was cut off by Eiji who pat his shoulder and said.

"In that case, Oishi should definitely take Ochibi-chan around." The red head suggested.

Oishi looked at Eiji and nodded.

* * *

"Ne Echizen, what do you want to do?" Oishi asked as he and Ryoma walked down the street, Ryoma shrugged but his stomach answered what he had in mind.

Oishi laughed, "We'll go get something to eat."

Ryoma shrugged, "As a gentleman you got to treat the lady." Ryoma said slyly as he grinned up at his sempai.

Oishi suddenly felt fear when a small light came to him.

"You know Echizen, you can't eat like you normally do." He said, Ryoma looked up at Oishi who smiled.

"Observe." He said as they walked into the burger bar, as they walked slowly past people, Ryoma looked at the girls Oishi pointed out, how they ate quite slowly in small bites in…SMALL PORTIONS.

"You see Echizen." Oishi said as they got to the till.

"How may I help you?" Asked the girl behind the till.

"Yes, can we have two regular sized cheeseburger meals." Oishi said, Ryoma looked like he was going to faint. THAT wasn't going to fill up his stomach.

When Oishi paid and picked up their tray of food, he began walking to a table, Ryoma followed.

"Now Echizen, you don't just shovel the food down your throat. Seeing as Inui isn't here to teach you how to eat, then I will." Oishi said smiling, Ryoma sighed. Can life be any worse?

"Oishi-sempai?" An oh too familiar voice said, Ryoma and Oishi turned their head to see Tomoko and Sakuno standing there. Life just gotten worse.

"Ne, Oishi-sempai. Are you on a date?" Tomoko asked eyeing up Ryoma.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Tomoko asked, her face right next to Ryoma's.

Ryoma shook his head pulling back.

"Well, my name is Tomoko, and this is Sakuno. What's your name?" She asked, Ryoma absolutely HATED this question.

"Ah Ryuzaki-san is here with her friend, that's great!" They all turned their attention to Momo-chan who ran up to the girls.

"Can you girls help me…I need to buy something…for a friend…but haven't the slightest clue." He said, dragging them away. He gave a small wink to Oishi and Ryoma over his shoulder as he took the girls to the mall, then said a quick excuse about forgetting his money at home, perhaps another day before running off. Tomoko and Sakuno completely forgot about the girl who was with Ryoma and just shopped in the mall.

* * *

"Now Echizen, take the napkin and place it on your lap." Oishi said, Ryoma nodded and did as he was told.

"Good, now when you pick up the burger, use two hands and hold it softly, then open your mouth a little and take a small bite out of it." Ryoma did as he was told. 'I'll be eating this thing forever then!' He thought.

"That's great Echizen. Just remember not to open your mouth big enough to put a tennis ball inside it." Oishi said, laughing at the glare the Ryoma gave him.

"Now when you eat fries, you take one at a time, and don't just pop it into your mouth, bite it down." Oishi said, Ryoma rolled his eyes upwards and gave a huge sigh.

"You're getting there Echizen." Oishi praised as he began to eat his burger.

"Ah it's you again!" A voice called, Ryoma and Oishi turned their head to see Yuuta and Mizuki standing there, Yuuta had a big smile on his face.

"Hello again." He said, Ryoma nodded as he sucked on the straw quite loudly, Oishi kicked Ryoma lightly under the table, Ryoma winced a little and turned to Oishi who shook his head, Ryoma sighed and put down the drink.

"Ne Mizuki-san, this was the girl I was telling you about." Yuuta said, Mizuki walked over to Ryoma and studied him.

"She does have really attractive eyes. Nice to meet you miss, I'm Mizuki. A Friend of Yuutas. May I know your name?" He asked, Ryoma wanted to take a sledge hammer and pummel him, this question was the worst.

"Wa…watashi wa…" Ryoma started in his girl shy voice, but was saved as someone entered the shop.

"Ah! Atobe it's that Kawaii girl that was with Tezuka earlier!" Jirou cried as he bounced over to the table. Why Atobe even took a step into the burger bar was a mystery as he doesn't usually mix with people or go places at a lower class than him. But for once he was happy to be in a place like that.

As he and Kabaji walked over to the table after Jirou, they noticed it wasn't Tezuka who was with the girl, but Oishi.

"Ne, so you're not going out with Tezuka? Are you dating Oishi? Would you still consider me?" Jirou asked as he kneeled next to the table and rested his chin on his fists, propped up by his elbows on the table.

"Oi! We was talking to her first!" Yuuta said, Jirou turned around and looked at Yuuta.

"Ah." They both pointed at each other.

"Just cause you beat me at Tennis doesn't mean you can beat me at everything." Yuuta said growling as he raised a fist at Jirou.

"Heh, don't know what you're talking about." He said as he turned his attention back to Ryoma.

"Teme." Yuuta said, pulling Jirou back and pulled him up.

"Oi! What's your problem!" They both glared at each other.

Oishi and Ryoma took this opportunity to leave.

As they exited, Inui came over to them.

"It seems you've covered eating, but that's not it. You still got a long road ahead of you." Inui said as he jotted down some more data.

"Echizen, you really do know how to make people turn against each other." Momo-chan said as he placed his arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"…betsuni…" He said shrugging.

"I think that's enough training for today. Echizen, tomorrow after school we'll continue your training." Inui said, everyone nodded.

As Ryoma turned to walk in the direction of his house he got yanked back.

"Ochibi-chan! You can't go home dressed like that!" Eiji said, Ryoma looked down at himself, "oh yeah." he muttered as he followed Eiji back to his house.

* * *

Eiji waited in the living room for Ryoma to finish getting changed, he took this time to think things over.

'Why didn't baka Inui let me walk around with Ochibi-chan. He's supposed to be MY date. Kuso. It's not fair.' He thought, getting up to grab a drink from the kitchen, opening the can of soda he took from the fridge, he shut it, leaned against the fridge and took a sip from his drink, continuing his thoughts.

'Ochibi-chan does look cute like this, but he looks cuter in his usual outfit.' Eiji thought, taking a long gulp.

'Is it weird for me to be thinking like this?' He lowered the can from his lips.

'Ochibi-chan obviously likes the others more than me… IT'S NOT FAIR!' He thought crushing the can in his hand, causing the excess to drip onto the floor.

Throwing the can away, he sighed as he grabbed a towel and wiped up the mess on the floor.

'I wonder what Ochibi-chan really thinks of me? I'm pretty sure it's not weird to think like this. I mean Fuji-chan voices his thoughts and his ones are just W-E-I-R-D.' He finished wiping up the floor as he wringed the liquid into the sink.

'But Fuji-chan's little brother and that Jirou and Atobe better back off too. Ochibi-chan's MINE! ...Yeah…' Eiji stared deeply into sink, thinking about what he really means.

* * *

"Kikumaru-sempai?" Eiji turned around to see Ryoma standing there, wearing his own clothes except his hair and make up was still done.

"Can you help…" He asked quietly, Eiji grinned and nodded, grabbing Ryoma's hand and dragging him up to the bathroom.

Going down the cupboard, he found his sisters face wipes and took a piece. Ryoma sitting on the lid of the toilet looked at Eiji who told him to close his eyes.

Eiji took the wipe and ran it over Ryoma's cheeks, ridding the blusher. He then ran it over Ryoma's eyes to get rid of the glitter and mascara, repeating this to make sure he cleaned it all off, his other hand held Ryoma's face in place, yet feeling the smoothness of his skin, the warmth that radiated off his face. He stopped wiping at that moment, just staring at the face in front of him, eyes shut, Eiji was lost in a trance.

Ryoma felt the wiping stop, it actually felt nice, like when he was a child and his mother would help him wipe his face, it was so soft and the hand holding his face in place was so gentle yet firm. Opening his golden orbs, he felt as if he was in the sea, a pure glistening deep blue sea. He was lost in this sea.

Eiji felt like he just died and saw the light at the end of the tunnel, bright golden orbs stared right into his own. He felt as if he could almost touch the sun, he was fascinated.

'What do I mean when I say he's mine…?' Eiji thought as his face went closer.

Ryoma's eyes soon fluttered shut as the warmth came closer, it was comforting, so alluring.

Their lips barely grazed one another when a loud BANG caused them to jump apart.

"Tadaimasu." The voice of Eiji's sister could be heard from downstairs.

Eiji looked at Ryoma, then his eyes widened as he jumped away.

"Uh…ah…" Ryoma didn't know what just happened, it was like he was in a dream, things were so blurry.

"Just pour some water in your hair and then it'll drop back to how it was." Eiji said as he left the bathroom quickly.

Ryoma watched his sempai leave. What did just happen? Why did he feel so lost. Empty?

He did as Eiji said and then grabbing a towel, he dried it off, his hair was back to normal. Putting his cap back on, he walked down the stairs, said goodbye to Eiji's older sister, not being able to find his sempai anywhere on the lower ground, he left without saying goodbye.

* * *

Eiji ran into his room and shut the door, dropped onto his bed, face into the pillow.

'What…just…happened…?' He thought, he heard his front door open and shut, assuming Ryoma left. Sighing he flipped onto his back and stared at his ceiling. He heard a small thump, turning to look at his teddy which fell to it's left once again, it landed onto a pile of clothes. Ryoma's clothes. Eiji didn't know what was running through his head anymore. What his body was doing. All he knew was that he was going to explode if he didn't talk to someone. And then it was like his prayers have been answered.

"Eiji! Phone!" He walked down to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" He said.

"Eiji-chan! Hi, hi na no da!" It was Ryuichi.

"Hello Ryuichi-chan. Daijobou?" He asked sitting onto the floor.

"Good. Good. How about you?" He replied.

"Same old same old." Eiji answered half heartedly.

"Ne Eiji-chan, what's the matter?" Ryuichi asked, concern filled his voice.

"Nothings wrong." Eiji said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You're lying, you know Ryuichi-chan hate it when Eiji-chan lies! Now tell me what's the matter. Did you and your girlfriend have a fight?" Ryuichi asked, Eiji blinked, it was like his cousin was almost psychic.

"No, not really. Just…Ryuichi-chan, can I ask you something?" Eiji asked.

"Nani?" Ryuichi asked, as he played with Kumagoro.

"When…when you think something is yours, when it technically isn't…what does that mean?" Eiji asked.

"Nya, It's weird having Eiji-chan ask me such a serious question." Ryuichi laughed.

"Well…I guess it's something you want a lot but can't have. Why? Is this what's bothering you? You and your girlfriend argued over something that doesn't technically belong to you?" Ryuichi asked, putting Kumagoro down.

"No. not at all. I was just…wondering…" Eiji answered.

"You're still coming to my party right?" Ryuichi asked worriedly. Eiji laughed.

"Of course I am baka Ryuichi! I want to see my favourite Kumagoro-chan!" Eiji said as enthusiastic as possible.

"Nya, Kumagoro wants to see you too!" Ryuichi said in a childish voice.

"Ryuichi, we got an interview in 5 minutes and your sitting here on the phone? Come on." A women's voice said in the other line.

"Ah, Noriko-chan, matte yo! I'm talking to Eiji-chan! Matte yo! Oh Eiji-chan I got to go now! See you Saturday!" Ryuichi said as the line went dead.

Eiji blinked. Saturday? Then He hung up the phone.

"Oh Eiji, this came through the post for you today." His sister said handing him the envelope.

Eiji went to his room and opened it, it was nine invitations to Ryuichi's party, the date was the Saturday coming up.

Eiji sighed, he'll give it to the others tomorrow. Right now he needed to sort out his brain. He felt so mad, more mad than the time Oishi pushed him. But this time he wasn't mad at someone, just himself. Himself for not knowing what's going on to himself.

* * *

"Ne Kaidoh, what do you think of Echizen's performance so far?" Inui asked the younger male as he helped him train.

"Hiss…… he's still the same brat." Kaidoh said as he did his 50th sit-up so far.

"I see improvement, but he still needs a lot of work." Inui said, keeping Kaidoh's feet plastered to the floor.

Kaidoh just hissed.

"He needs to learn to be more feminine and sociable, I doubt he would play the role as a good girlfriend with his rate of socialisation." Inui explained, Kaidoh just kept quiet.

"Which is why, tomorrow you are going to take Echizen jogging with you and socialise with him, making him socialise with you also." Inui said, Kaidoh stopped halfway through his sit-ups and stared at Inui like he was telling him to drink his Super Golden Power Remixed Inui drink.

"It will do you both some good, but before that, I'll get Tezuka to train up Echizen on table manners, then I'll get Kawamura to take him to eat dinner." Inui said, looking through his menu and schedule he planned out.

Kaidoh flopped onto the floor and groaned.

He has to spend time with the arrogant brat…AND socialise too. Why him? He was a good citizen, he saved three women from getting their purses stolen!

"Maker sure to get plenty of sleep tonight Kaidoh, you'll need the extra energy." Inui said, grinning as a flash went across his glasses.

**TBC > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

**

**Sandra: Well, how was that, sorry Craze Izumi, I had too much to do so I couldn't update yesterday, but here it is! If you guys like it I'll keep updating! There's one sparkly moment between Eiji and Ryoma!  
**


	5. I uh umm Ochibichan!

**Sandra: Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated, but I JUST finished exams, but now I'm here! And I got an even wickeder idea! Just you wait!**

**

* * *

**

Ryoma followed his snake like sempai around the streets, glaring openly.

'What kind of training is THIS?' Ryoma thought, about to raise his arms behind his head when Tezuka's voice boomed in his head, making his head shake, when in reality, Momo-chan just threw a stone at his head to stop him from doing so.

"Ne, Kaidoh-sempai, what exactly ARE we doing?" Ryoma asked, Kaidoh stopped in his tracks.

'Communicate…communicate…hiss…'

"Ne, Echizen." Kaidoh started as he continued walking, but at a slower pace so that Ryoma can catch up to him.

"Hmm?" Ryoma looked at his sempai.

'What…am I…going to…say…?' Just then Kaidoh looked at Ryoma carefully.

"Wasn't you wearing that outfit yesterday?" He asked.

'Wow…a mouthful of words from Kaidoh-sempai…' Ryoma thought sarcastically, but nodded.

"Let's go." He said walking ahead again.

Ryoma followed.

* * *

"Ne, Inui, what's Kaidoh doing?" Eiji asked watching the two actually walk towards a destination.

"I'm not sure, there's too many variations…" Inui said adjusting his glasses.

"Let's follow, we can't lose them now!" Oishi said, as he lead the group.

After running after the pair for a while, Momo-chan was the first to realise where they were.

"Why are we…Viper's taking Echizen to…" Momo-chan started, just for Fuji to finish.

"The mall…?"

"Nani?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Good work Kaidoh. Let's go everyone, let's not get careless now." Tezuka said, as he walked into the shopping mall.

"He surpasses all my data, looks like I'll have to make an update." Inui said as he rewrite some of Kaidoh's data in his book.

* * *

"Try these on." Kaidoh said throwing a stack of clothes at Ryoma who stumbled into the changing rooms.

"Oi, that's no way to treat your girlfriend!" A familiar voice said behind Kaidoh, he turned around.

"Eh…" It was Tachibana's younger sister Ann.

"Oh, it's you Kaidoh-kun. You shouldn't treat your girlfriend like that! You know how rude that is!" Ann said, waving her finger at him like a mother to a naughty child.

"NANI! The Viper has a girlfriend!" Another familiar voice said.

"Shut up." Kaidoh said glaring at Kamio who walked up behind Ann.

"So what is this? A sympathy date? Knowing you and your scary face, no girl would go for you." Kamio said, laughing lightly.

"Why you…" Kaidoh glared and began to hiss very loudly.

"Then again, it's surprising you can get a date before that stupid Momoshiro powerhouse. Shows whose the better one out of the two…" Kamio was cut off.

"Oi Kamio what did you just say!" Momo-chan yelled as he ran out of his spying place and stormed right up to Kamio's face.

"It's the truth." Kamio said, shrugging.

"Bastard…well…just to let you know…" Momo-chan started not having a clue where this was leading, Kaidoh watched in amusement.

Momo-chan suddenly got an idea and smirked. He placed a hand at his ear.

Everyone looked at him and tried listening out for whatever Momo-chan was listening to.

"Do you hear that?" Momo-chan asked Kamio.

"It's a smile. A frown. A smile being turned upside down! Cause that's MY girlfriend in the changing rooms!" Momo-chan said.

"What?" Ann and Kamio said.

"What!" Kaidoh said shocked at his rivals outburst.

"WHAT?" The other Seigaku members said also in shock.

"WHAT!" Eiji practically yelled storming up to Momo-chan.

"MOMO! What did you just say! Who's girlfriend did you say that was!" Eiji yelled glaring at Momo-chan straight in the eye, flames burning behind him.

"Uh…Eiji-sempai…" Momo-chan was cut off by one more voice.

"WHAT!" And then the changing room door burst open to reveal Ryoma wearing a white strappy sundress and white sandals.

Ryoma was glaring fire daggers at Momo-chan.

"Wow…she's cute…" Kamio said blinking as he looked at Ryoma.

"Oh…heh… eh… Honey! You look beautiful in that dress!" Momo-chan said as he started losing his cool, sweat pouring down his face like waterfalls as everyone's heated glare made it feel like he was in the desert.

"Oi, not to be rude, but why would you want to date any of those guys? How about dump the powerhouse… or Viper…whichever one you're with and we go to the arcades some time together, I'll show you my moves on the DDR." Kamio said walking up next to Ryoma. Ryoma was so angry, he turned his fiery glares to Kamio who felt them instantly.

"Uh…ha…uh…Maybe some other time…Ann-chan! Let's go!" Kamio said as he ran to Ann, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the shop in a breeze.

"Oi, Echizen, is that what you want? Hurry up and decide so we can pay and get out of here." Kaidoh said, being the first one to awaken from the situation. Ryoma turned his attention to Kaidoh, nodded and went back in to grab his other clothes, walked out to Kaidoh and went to the till to pay, forgetting about everyone else.

* * *

"That was…weird…" Fuji said, smiling.

"Ne, Eiji-sempai, I'm sorry, I just had to…oh come on Eiji-sempai, don't be like that…" Momo-chan begged as his redheaded sempai gave him the cold shoulder, and boy was it cold.

"Ne, Eiji, just forgive Momo. He said he's sorry." Oishi started trying to calm his doubles partner.

"CHE! I don't care!" Eiji said as he walked ahead of the two.

"Eiji-sempai…" Momo-chan called out sadly. Oishi sighed and pat Momo-chan's shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you for the generosity Kaidoh-sempai." Ryoma said as he ate his sundae.

"Be more communicative or I'll make you pay me back for all the stuff I bought you." Kaidoh said drinking his soda.

"Usu." Ryoma said.

"So…" Ryoma looked around the café boredly trying to think up a conversation.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Ryoma asked, smirking slyly.

Kaidoh blushes and looked at Ryoma in surprise.

"What kind of question is that!" He yelled, everyone turned to look at them, Kaidoh blushed even more but coughed, glaring at everyone around them, they turned away quickly.

"Well, you said be more communicative. So I am." Ryoma said, smiling innocently.

"It's none of your business." He said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Then…" Ryoma suddenly stopped as he saw a familiar person walking in one of the café entrances and quickly picked up the menu to cover his face.

"Echizen, I am NOT going to buy you another sundae so don't bother looking at that menu." Kaidoh said, noticing Ryoma's movements.

"Shhh." Ryoma hissed, watching meekly as the person walked past him and sat on a few table behind him. He sighed and put down the menu.

Kaidoh blinked and looked to see it was Jirou, Gakuto and Yuushi that just walked past them. Now he understood.

"Ah! It's you! Hi again!" Another familiar voice said. Ryoma looked up to see Yuuta walking towards them, he groaned. Just his luck.

"You remember me right. Fuji Yuuta." Yuuta said, smiling softly at Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded and smiled politely, strained.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked in his girlish voice, without trying to sound rude.

"Well, I'm hungry so I come to get something to eat, what a coincidence to see you here. I wanted to see you again." Yuuta said smiling, which made him look a lot more like his brother now.

"Do you mind?" Kaidoh asked, not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

"Eh, Kaidoh, what are you doing here?" Yuuta asked, now realising that the snake player was actually sitting there.

"I'm here with hi…her." Kaidoh said.

"Is he showing you around or something? If you want, maybe sometime…I can take you around town…" Yuuta said, blushing. Ryoma sighed. 'This can't get any worse, just go away!' He thought.

"Ah! Gakuto! Yuushi! That's the girl I was telling you guys about!" Jirou's voice cheered as he bounced over to Ryoma.

"Hi!" Jirou said pulling up a chair and sitting right next to Ryoma, Ryoma began edging away.

"You never answered my question from the other day. Do you want to go on a date with me?" Jirou asked. Ryoma blinked a few time.

"Ah…"

"Jirou, you're scaring her, and why would she want to date you anyway?" Gakuto said, smirking at the always sleeping but now awake boy.

"Ne, come on Kawaii-chan!" Jirou said.

"Ka…Kawaii-chan?" Ryoma asked, looking strangely at Jirou who just gave him a nickname.

"Yeah, seeing as I don't know your name, I'm going to call you Kawaii-chan!" Jirou said, smiling proudly.

"Oi, how dare you call her that! You…" Yuuta was about to insult Jirou, who stood up and glared at Yuuta.

"Get lost, she's mine." He said.

"What! Why you…" Yuuta continued angrily.

"What?" Jirou said back, chin up high, something Atobe would do.

"Can all of you GO AWAY!" Kaidoh said, growling as he glared at the people who decided to join them.

"You GO AWAY!" Jirou and Yuuta both said at the same time, then turned their attention back to each other.

"Let's go." Ryoma said standing up.

"Hai." Jirou and Yuuta said turning to Ryoma, just to see him walk out the shop dragging Kaidoh, waving off the other two before the door shut.

* * *

"Wow Echizen, you just totally blew them off! You really are a girl!" Momo-chan said head locking the freshman, but letting go when he felt a set of daggers stabbing into his back, mentally of course.

"Echizen, you always seem to amaze me, looks like we won't need to train you anymore. It seems that female acts and habits come to you naturally." Inui said.

"WHAT?" Ryoma exclaimed, everyone else laughed.

"However, we still got to have you practice being a girlfriend, so Kawamura." Inui started.

"You and Eiji can have a date at my family restaurant. It'll be on me." Kawamura said.

"Ah…Echizen, you're so lucky!" Momo-chan said as he nudged the boy. "You get free food!"

Ryoma shrugged easily, but inside, his heart was racing, he was going to be with Eiji for a whole evening acting as his girlfriend, having to be close to him…he suddenly remembered that time in the bathroom. He shook his head.

Eiji looked at Ryoma who looked really confused and flushed, he took this as a bad sign.

"Uh…ne…Inui, I don't think this date is necessary. I mean, I'm sure we'll manage. Nya." Eiji said smiling falsely which Oishi saw through.

'Why is he rejecting this offer?' Oishi thought.

Ryoma blinked and looked at Eiji, 'He doesn't want to go on a date with me? Then what about that time…' Ryoma started getting angry for no reason.

"Fine by me, I got stuff to do anyway." He said turning on his heel and walking off.

"Echizen!" Momo-chan called, but Ryoma continued to walk off. "What's his problem? Must be PMS" Momo-chan said laughing at his own joke.

Eiji watched the boy worriedly, then felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Oishi?" Eiji said looking at his doubles partner behind him.

"Go after him." He said, Eiji stared for a while, but smiled and nodded, then broke into a run after the freshman.

"Well, I guess that's all for now, I guess we can all go home…" Inui was then interrupted.

"Go home! No way, this is like in the movies! The girl runs off, the guy chases her, and then they have this big moment!" Momo-chan said as he ran after the two, Kawamura and Kaidoh chased Momo-chan to stop him, followed by Oishi who smiled, also wanting to witness this moment. Fuji smiled, "Just like in one of Yuuta's movies." The prodigy said as he broke into a run too. Inui and Tezuka looked at each other before following their team mates.

"Wait Momo! What if they want to be left alone?" Kawamura said finally grabbing hold of the other powerhouse.

"But Kawamura-sempai! This is the love confession scene! The power of love! Come on! Don't tell me you don't want to witness this?" Momo-chan said, turning to his sempai.

"Wa…wait…you know too?" Oishi asked as he caught up to the two.

"Know what? That Eiji-sempai has a thing for Echizen. It's O-B-V-I-O-U-S!" Momo-chan exclaimed waving his arms out like he exploded.

"We all know. It's written all over Kikumaru-sempai's face." Kaidoh said.

"It's only Echizen's feelings that we don't understand." Inui said coming up.

"So you all…" Everyone nodded.

"And you all don't…" Everyone shook their head.

"So you all will…" Everyone nodded.

"Look Oishi, stop worrying." Tezuka said, Oishi looked at his captain in shock, even their captain was up for this. Oishi nodded.

"Look! Eiji-sempai caught up to Echizen!" Momo-chan exclaimed as he hid in the bushes closest to them, everyone else joined him.

"I wonder what they're going to say?" Fuji wondered aloud.

"Do you think they're gonna get all gooey and lovey dovey?" Momo-chan asked snickering.

"There's nothing funny about that." Kawamura said, patting Momo-chan on the head.

"Hey what are you guys all doing?" Everyone jumped out of their skin and turned to see Mizuki and Yuuta standing there.

"Aniki? What are you guys doing?" Yuuta asked looking at his brother.

"Oh! Look Yuuta-kun, that lovely girl is with Kikumaru. Looks like a love confession." Mizuki said looking past the bushes.

"WHAT!" Yuuta exclaimed looking over.

"No way! Over my dead body!" Yuuta said and was about to run out when all the Seigaku members grabbed hold of the boy.

"Stop it Yuuta! STOP IT! Don't destroy this moment!" Everyone said.

"Let me go! Let me-"

"What are all you guys doing?"

They all turned their heads to see the whole of the Hyotei team standing before them.

"Ah! Jirou! It's your princess. Seems that Kikumaru is doing a love confession to her." Gakuto said pointing over to the pair.

Jirou gasped when his eyes looked in that direction.

"No way! I was the first in line to ask her out!" Jirou said about to run forward.

"Sorry, but Yuuta-kun's first." Mizuki said, grabbing hold of Jirou.

And now, a huge rumble between everyone started.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with a little while ago as Ryoma walked down the street, angry, but not understanding why, suddenly felt a hand grab his.

Turning he saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Ochibi-chan. Please stop for a moment." Eiji said pleadingly.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked, glaring.

"I…uh…I'm sorry." Eiji said bowing his head.

"Sorry…for what?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, but I know I made you mad, so I'm apologising." Eiji said looking up into those golden orbs for forgiveness.

Ryoma sighed and pulled his hand free.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything." Ryoma said turning away, as he was about to walk on, he felt Eiji embrace him from behind.

"Please, Ochibi-chan, don't go." Eiji whispered into Ryoma's ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Please forgive me. I'm really sorry. I…please…Ryoma-chan…" Eiji whispered, Ryoma's eyes widened, his name being called like that, it made him feel hot but nice as well as light headed.

"I…Aishi…" Eiji's almost confession was cut off when a bunch of people rolled out of the bush.

Jirou ran to Ryoma's side and took his hand.

"Kawaii-chan, don't go out with him, I asked you out first!" The Hyotei sleepy head who was awake said.

"No, don't go out with him, he's the last person you would want to date." Yuuta aid running over.

Ryoma's veins started popping out of his head as the huge argument around him about who he should date was getting on his nerve.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He yelled, everyone looked at him.

Sighing, he put on a girly smile. "I'm not going to date ANYONE! So bugger OFF!" Ryoma exclaimed, turning on his heel and heading off. Eiji blinked and followed Ryoma.

"That hurts doesn't it Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki said as he pat his team mates shoulder.

Yuuta's face look hurt, but then determination washed over it.

"I'll definitely win her heart!" Yuuta said, Mizuki smiled. "Let's go do some training, I'm sure when we meet her again, she'll definitely be in the palm of your hands."

Yuuta nodded and walked off.

Jirou stood there, until he finally snapped out of his shock.

"He's probably going to burst into tears or something." Gakuto said.

"SUGOI! Did you see how powerful she is! Totally blew my mind away! She's so cool! She's definitely going to be mine!" Jirou cheered as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"You just got rejected Jirou." Yuushi said, Jirou laughed.

"She's only playing hard to get! A girl like that! She's the perfect girlfriend!" He cheered bouncing off. Everyone sweat dropped but followed the boy.

"You know this isn't over Seigaku." Atobe said as he walked off.

The Seigaku members stood there and watched the Hyotei team disappear.

"Wow, this is just like in the movies! RIVALS!" Momo-chan said, now his turn to get excited.

"You shouldn't be to happy about that." Kawamura said.

"A little friendly competition wouldn't hurt Taka-san." Fuji said smiling at his friend.

"Ah! Let's go find them quickly!" Oishi said running in the direction Eiji and Ryoma went.

When the other team mates found the two, they was sitting in the burger bar, Ryoma eating as politely as Oishi taught him. Everyone sighed in relief. Nothing drastic happened.

"You know, come to think of it, when's this party again?" Kawamura asked.

"Saturday." Kaidoh said, plucking the ticket he received earlier out of his pocket.

"Wow, two more days to go! I can't wait!" Momo-chan said, Fuji smiled.

"It's been a while since I seen Tohma-san. We still have so much to talk about." Fuji chuckled. Everyone looked a bit scared, they knew that Fuji was a bit scary at times, but to think that Tohma was on the same level as Fuji was hell breaking loose.

"I wonder if we'll see any other familiar people when we go." Kawamura said.

"Probably not." Kaidoh said, putting his ticket back in his body. Oh how wrong was Kaidoh.

"Let's all go home now, I think Echizen's going to be fine." Inui said, Tezuka nodded.

"Everyone, let's go. It's no longer our business." The buchou said, leading the group away, Oishi being the last to follow, smiled as he watched his friend happily eating away with his crush.

"Don't mess up Eiji." Oishi said before leaving.

* * *

Eiji blinked as he thought he heard his name and looked out the window where the Seigaku regulars WAS standing, but was no longer there.

"Nani? Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma asked, tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear.

"Nothing. Anyway, my cousin's party is really cool, there's all these famous people there! And you can meet my cousin Ryuichi! He's the coolest of people! And you can also meet Kumagoro-chan! And also…"

"Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma interrupted.

"Nani?" Eiji asked.

"Shut up and eat." Ryoma said, but in a light tone, not sounding annoyed at all. Eiji smiled and did as told.

'This is…kinda nice…' Ryoma thought, sneaking a peak at his sempai eating his fries n a dazed state. Ryoma smiled slightly.

'…nice…'

**TBC > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

**

**Sandra: Gomen, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've finished exams, and now I'm going on holiday, so you guys might have to wait, but if you still want me to continue, then let me know! By the way, the party is gonna be so cool! But you'll only find out if you want me to update!**


	6. Why? Ochibichan!

**Sandra: Right I am back from holiday and full of inspiration!**

* * *

"Ochibi-chan! Relax!" Eiji said placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, the boy glared at his sempai.

"I AM relaxed!" He exclaimed.

"Then why are you shaking like your locked in a fridge freezing to death?" Momo-chan said pointing out the obvious.

"Cause I AM freezing to death!" Ryoma yelled, pointing at the air conditioning turned on full blast above him.

"You know you can turn it off." Kaidoh said turning around in his seat.

Ryoma again pointed at the air conditioning, apparently the screw to turn it off was broken, and there was no other seats around for him to go to.

"Oh…too bad." Momo-chan said snickering and turning back round.

Ryoma glared at the two second year sempais, then he felt a shirt draped over him and a arm around his shoulder.

"It's not much, but at least I can keep you warm nya." Eiji said smiling warmly at the boy, Ryoma blushed but looked down to hide it, mumbling his thanks.

Oishi who sat on the opposite side of them looked over and smiled too.

"Bless them." He said to himself, but Tezuka heard him and looked away from the window to his two team mates.

He nodded, Oishi looked at Tezuka and smiled.

"We will soon be arriving outside the NG Studios. Please grab all your belongings before leaving." The coach driver called into the speakers.

All the Seigaku members grabbed their rucksacks from above them, Ryoma was about to stand to get his when the coach skid to a halt and he fell back down, landing on Eiji's lap. The two stared at each other for a while, but when Ryoma's bag fell from above onto his seat, the two snapped out of the faze, very startled.

As the Seigaku members got off the coach, they shielded their eyes from the blaring sun as they looked up at the NG studios company which was enormous.

"Eiji-chan!" A voice cried, running at great speed at the red head, causing both to fall onto the ground.

"Ryuichi-chan!" Eiji said, hugging his cousin tightly.

"Ne, I'm so happy to see you again! It's been so long!" Ryuichi sang as he stood up and pulled up his younger relative.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again." A much calmer voice said, all eyes turned to the blonde male in expensive clothes that can only be rivalled by Atobe Keigo. It was Seiguchi Tohma.

"Ah, Tohma-san, nice to see you again." Fuji said, bowing to the older male.

"Ah, Fuji-kun. Glad you made it. We got so much we still need to discuss. I didn't get your cell phone number the last time." Tohma said, smiling just the same as Fuji.

"Yeah, we'll deal with that later. How's that singer from Ask doing?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, well, he's been…dealt with." Tohma said, Fuji opened his eyes, a glint ran past both their eyes as they both chuckled. Everyone except Ryuichi began to shiver.

"Ah, Eiji-chan, so this pretty girl here must be your girlfriend na no da?" Ryuichi asked noticing Ryoma standing behind the group.

"Uh…ha…hai…" Eiji said smiling nervously.

Ryoma took this as his cue to step forward. Doing a small curtsy he bowed.

"Wow, she's so cute! Eiji-chan so lucky!" Ryuichi said letting go of his cousin and standing in front of Ryoma.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Eiji's older cousin Sakuma Ryuichi. You can call me Ryuichi-chan!" The singer introduced himself.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Ryoma said politely.

"Ne, ne, what's your name?" Ryuichi asked, tilting his head in a curious and cute way.

"My name…it's uh…R…Ry…Ryoko…Echizen." Ryoma said slowly. 'Baka.'

"Ryoko? Hmm…Kawaii!" Ryuichi said, everyone released the breath they didn't even realise they was holding until that moment.

"Ne, ne, Tohma!" Ryuichi called as he dragged Ryoma over with him by his hand.

"This is Ryoko-chan! Eiji-chan's girlfriend! Kawaii ne?" Ryuichi said.

"She is rather cute. Nice to meet you." Tohma said smiling.

Eiji's cheeks inflated as his cousin still held onto Ryoma's hand, and boy was he jealous.

"Ne, Ryoko-chan, we got to get to our hotel now." Eiji said, taking Ryoma's hand and leading him away.

"Oh…see you later Eiji-chan! See you later Ryoko-chan1 BYE EVERYONE!" Ryuichi called, waving Kumagoro's arm at them.

"Ja ne." Fuji said to Tohma.

"See you later." Tohma said. Then Fuji parted too.

* * *

"Ne, Kikumaru-sempai, why are you walking so fast?" Ryoma asked, noticing the firm grip his sempai had on his hand.

"Because I want to see what our hotel looks like." Eiji lied quickly as they soon made it to their hotel.

"Eiji! Wait up!" Oishi cried as he finally managed to stop his team mates Olympic run.

"Nya?" Eiji turned around and saw Oishi panting heavily with Ryoma, and saw everyone else running after them still.

"Ah….gomen…" He said smiling, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"SUGOI! This hotel is HUGE!" Momo-chan said as he looked all around him.

"Shut up baka! Your embarrassing!" Kaidoh hissed, but Momo-chan ignored his rival.

"Alright, here's our room cards, we have to share rooms, but someone will have to stay on their own." Tezuka said.

"So the pair ups will be…" Oishi started, everyone looked at their vice-captain as if they were being told who they will be facing in the ranking tournaments.

"Tezuka and Fuji." The two mentioned nodded.

"Myself and Eiji." Eiji sighed as he discovered who his roommate is, and wasn't who he wanted.

"Momoshiro and Kaidoh." The two went bug eyed, then turned to each other and glared fiercely.

"Takeshi and Inui." Inui adjusted his glasses and Kawamura just smiled politely at his roommate.

"So therefore Echizen stays on his own." Ryoma shrugged.

"Why does Echizen get to stay on his own?" Momo-chan complained, not wanting to share a room with Kaidoh.

"Because Echizen is a 'girl', and we're all guys." Oishi said. Momo-chan shut his mouth and nodded.

"Let's go." Tezuka said as they all made their way to their rooms.

* * *

"Ne, Oishi…" Eiji said as he and Oishi began to unpack.

"What's the matter?" Oishi looked at his team mate with that motherly worry.

"Do…do you think…I stand a chance with Ochibi-chan?" Eiji asked, finally looking up from his clothes.

"I think you do." Oishi said smiling warmly as he walked over and placed an arm around his doubles partners shoulder.

"Sankyuu." He said, then turned to the window and looked out in a daze.

"So what are you going to do then?" Oishi asked.

"I…don't know." Eiji said, pulling out of Oishi's arm and continued packing.

'Let's hope tonight's party would give you the courage to.' Oishi thought.

* * *

"Who are we waiting for?" Momo-chan asked as he looked at the group, they were sitting in the lobby getting ready to head to the party but some people were missing. Or to be precise, ONE person was missing.

"Echizen is taking rather long." Kawamura said.

"The probability of Echizen being late…100" Inui said, looking through his data book.

"Someone go up there and make that boy hurry up." Kaidoh said.

"I'll go get him." Eiji said getting up from his seat, catching the lift, he went up.

However, as Eiji's lift's doors closed, the lift next to him opened and Ryoma walked out.

"Echizen! You're late!" Momo-chan said pointing accusingly at the first year.

"Where's Kikumaru-sempai?" Kaidoh asked noticing their red head team mate wasn't around.

"I don't know." Ryoma said.

"Ah, he must've gone up just as you were coming down!" Oishi said.

"Stay here, I'm sure he'll come down when he notices you're not in." Tezuka said.

* * *

"ne, Ochibi-chan, we're very late now, hurry up and come down." Eiji said knocking on the door.

There was no reply.

'Maybe he's too busy getting ready that he can't hear me…maybe now's a good time to tell him.' Eiji thought.

"Ochibi-chan…" Eiji started, then cleared his throat.

"For quite a while…I…kept thinking about you…at first I thought…it was because you was cute that I liked being around you…but then…" Eiji breathed again.

"I began feeling really weird, and I knew it was more than like…I…I think I…I think I'm in love with you…" Eiji released his breath. Unknowing to him, someone was listening to his confessions.

"For a while, I began trying to find the courage to tell you this, but was always too scared…of what you would say back or do…" Eiji placed a hand against the door.

"If you would just give me a chance…I…I…" Eiji was suddenly cut off.

"You would what?" Eiji turned startled and looked at the eavesdropper.

"You…you…heard?" Eiji gulped.

"Every word."

"I…I…"

A smile formed on the others lips.

* * *

"Eiji is taking a really long time." Oishi wondered out loud.

"I think someone should go up and get him." Fuji said, everyone nodded and was about to nominate someone to go when they saw Eiji come around the corner.

"Eiji! Are you alright? What happened?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing, I just…left something in our room and had to go get it." Eiji smiled, everyone "ohh"ed and nodded.

"Let's go then!" Eiji said before his eyes landed on Ryoma and he took in a breath.

All the Seigaku members were dressed smartly, in their shirts, some wearing ties, some wearing denim trousers and others wearing normal trousers, nice clean shoes, hair done neatly. But Ryoma, acting as a girl, was dressed differently, and very attractively.

His hair was straight and flicked out with a nice glossy shine to it, a simple necklace and pair of clip on earrings, a white sleeveless dress that went down to just above his knees and a pair of white shoes to match his dress. He looked like an angel.

"Eiji, let's go then." Oishi said, Eiji snapped out of his thoughts and walked.

* * *

"WAIT!" Momo-chan cried, everyone stopped and looked at the powerhouse.

"Eiji-sempai and Echizen got to hold hands if they want to look like a couple." He said just before they neared the hall where the party was held.

Eiji and Ryoma blushed but linked hands. A surge of electricity ran through them both.

"Let's go." Tezuka said as they handed their invitations to the bouncer and walked in.

"Eiji-chan!" Ryuichi cried as he ran over to the group.

"Ryoko-chan!" Ryuichi cheered too.

"Hi Ryuichi-chan!" Eiji said smiling, holding onto Ryoma tightly.

"I have to introduce you to one of my bestest friends Ryoko-chan!" Ryuichi said, dragging Ryoma who held onto Eiji.

"SHU-CHAN!" Ryuichi sang as he bounced over to a pink headed male.

The pink haired male turned around, but it wasn't Shuichi.

"Eh…ah, gomen Marui-kun! Where's Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked.

"Marui!" Eiji exclaimed, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

It was definitely Marui Bunta of Rikkaidai.

"Hmm…Kikumaru. From Seigaku. What are you doing here?" Marui asked as he blew another bubble from his gum.

"He's my cousin!" Ryuichi exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

"Here with my cousin." Marui said.

"Cousin?" Ryoma asked.

"Shu-chan!" Marui called, then another pink haired male bounced over, this male was wearing very stylish rocker clothes.

"SHU-CHAN! You remember Eiji! This is his girlfriend Ryoko-chan!" Ryuichi cheered, letting go of Ryoma to glomp Shuichi.

"Nice to meet you." Shuichi smiled.

"Wait, if you're here, then by chance, does that mean…" Eiji turned back and looked to see Tezuka conversing with Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai's captain.

Looked to his left and saw Sanada Genichirou, but he also saw Atobe, which wasn't really to his surprise.

"Why is Atobe here?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Oh! He's one of Tohma's friends." Ryuichi said.

"Marui-kun!" everyone turned to see Jirou run over.

"Oh my god, Kawaii-chan's here!" Jirou exclaimed grabbing hold of Ryoma's free hand.

"It must be fate!" Said the Hyotei player.

"She's Eiji-chan's! Let go." Ryuichi said as he slapped Jirou's hand.

"She what?" Jirou asked blinking.

"I'm afraid he's right Jirou." Atobe said as he walked over, smirking.

"Atobe!" Jirou cried at his captain.

Atobe looked at Eiji and smirked.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You…you…heard?" Eiji gulped.

"Every word."

"I…I…"

Atobe smirked.

"Looks like you're a step ahead of everyone else." Atobe said walking over to Eiji.

Eiji blushed and looked at the ground.

"I wouldn't normally help others, but seeing as this girl does seem to like you back, it's only a waste of time for Jirou to keep fawning for her." Atobe started.

"I'll help you all I can, BUT…" Atobe said.

"But what?" Eiji asked.

"You must keep her away from Jirou." Atobe said, Eiji blinked.

'That's a pretty dumb reason, but whatever.'

"OK." Eiji said, shaking Atobe's hand.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Eiji smiled at Atobe, then lead Ryoma off.

"Just forget about her Jirou." Atobe said, Jirou sniffled, then puffed up his chest.

"No way! This is like in a fairy tale! I must save her from his evil wrath!" Jirou cheered.

Atobe blinked then sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a special performance." Tohma said down the microphone. Everyone's attention went to the stage.

"We have four young performers from Rikkaidai school who will perform a piece for us to enjoy." Tohma said, as he left the stage, the curtains rose, to reveal Yanagi Renji on the guitar, Yagyuu Hiroshi on the drums, Niou Masaharu on the bass guitar and Kirihara Akaya on the microphone.

"Thank you Tohma-san." Kirihara said down the microphone, suddenly, the lights dimmed and a tune began.

Kirihara opened his mouth and began to sing.

_"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends"_

People began to gather on the dance floor and move to the song.

_"like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends"_

Eiji looked at Ryoma before leading him to the dance floor, Ryoma didn't know what to do but follow.

_"here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends"_

Eiji held onto Ryoma's waist and begand to dance, Ryoma was blushing and burning up from the closeness and the touch. Placing his arms around Eiji's neck was the only thing he can think of doing after watching all the people around him.

_"summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends"_

"This is nice…" Ryoma thought but said out loud unknowingly.

"I know." Eiji said, Ryoma looked up and blinked, staring into those deep blue eyes, he felt so warm and light.

At that moment, it was just the two of them and the sound of the music in the background.

_"ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again"_

"Ne, Ochibi-chan…" Eiji started.

Ryoma blinked and nodded.

_"becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends"_

"Have you ever fell in love before?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma blushed.

_"Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends"_

Eiji rest his forehead against Ryoma and looked deeply into the others eyes.

"I have." He said, raising his lips to the boys forehead and kissing it lightly.

_"like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends"_

Ryoma flushed, he didn't know what to do, and as the song came to an end, he slowly moved away from Eiji and bowed.

"I need to use the bathroom, excuse me." He said as he ran off.

Eiji watched as he suddenly felt like his heart has split in half.

**TBC > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

**

**Sandra: I'm sorry I haven't updated, but now I'm full of inspiration, if you still want me to continue then let me know that! Bye!**


	7. It's over Ochibichan!

**Sandra: I'm sorry I haven't been updating, the fact that my body isn't motivated and the occasional writers block doesn't help.**

**But thank you guys for waiting and being so patient!

* * *

**

Oishi walked around the hall looking for his doubles partner, but no such luck, he saw Ryoma standing by the punch next to Fuji, but no Eiji.

Taking his walk a little further, he walked out into the garden and wandered around, when his eye caught sight of a single red head sitting on the edge of the fountain, head down, swirling a cup of punch.

Walking over, he sat beside his friend and looked at his sad expression.

"What happened Eiji?" Oishi asked, concerned.

"It's all over." Came the reply.

"What's all over?" Oishi asked, a little confused.

"He doesn't feel the same Oishi. All this time, I thought I'd wait for the perfect moment and tell him, but when I did, everything went so wrong." Eiji looked up, there wasn't the tears that you'd expect to see from Eiji, nothing was flowing, but hurt, sadness and what seems like a shattered world could be seen by looking into his once glistening blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Oishi said, placing an arm around Eiji, Eiji didn't lean into the hold, but hunched over, staring into his drink that constantly swirled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the party, Fuji looked at Ryoma who looked really distracted, almost searching.

"What's the matter Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"Iie, betsuni." He answered, but his body answered differently.

"Where's Eiji?" Fuji asked looking up at the crowd for a moment, before turning his attention back to Ryoma, who so obviously stiffened up.

"I don't know…" Ryoma answered honestly, he shoulders dropped a little.

"What-" But as Fuji was about to ask Ryoma, someone came over to him.

"Kawaii-chan!" No one other than Jirou.

Ryoma didn't pay him any attention, as his eyes continued to search through the crowd.

"Do you want to dance?" Jirou asked, Ryoma turned to him about to decline, when Jirou grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd.

* * *

"I think it's best you speak to him." Oishi said. Eiji looked up at Oishi as if he told him to go stab someone.

"No way. It's obvious anyway." Eiji said, turning his head away, sadness written all over his face.

"But he never said it. Maybe he was just surprised. Now come on." Oishi said, standing up, reaching out a hand to his friend.

Eiji looked up, then smiled and took the offered hand, they both headed inside.

* * *

"Ne, Kawaii-chan, are you seriously going out with Kikumaru Eiji?" Jirou asked, Ryoma looked up at Jirou straight in the eye for the first time since they started dancing.

"I…uh…" Ryoma didn't know how to answer.

"I take that stuttering as a no?" Jirou asked, leaning in just a little bit closer, making sure not to break eye contact with the smaller one.

"I…" Ryoma wanted to look away but he couldn't. And he definitely couldn't look away when Jirou leant down and claimed his lips and a gentle kiss.

Ryoma's eyes widened, but they were going to practically pop out when the corner of his eye caught sight of Eiji, who was looking directly at them.

Ryoma pulled away from Jirou, and turned to the spot he saw Eiji, only to see it empty.

* * *

"Ryuichi-chan." Eiji called, Ryuichi turned to see his cousin walk over to him.

"Nani, Eiji-chan?" he asked, noticing unhappiness on his beloved cousin.

"I'm not feeling too great, so I'm going to have to leave early. I'm sorry." Eiji said.

"Ah…ok, but will you come and see me tomorrow. So we can catch up and have lots of fun!" Ryuichi said, Eiji smiled and nodded, but Ryuichi knows that smile wasn't fully genuine.

"Ja ne." Eiji said, turning around and walking off. Ryuichi watched sadly as his cousin disappeared.

'What would make Eiji-chan so upset?' He thought, turning around he saw Ryoma looking around.

'Ryoko-chan? Did she hurt Eiji-chan?' Ryuichi thought, watching the 'girl' run around.

"Nani? Ryuichi." Tohma asked, looking at his friend. Following his eyes, he saw who he was watching.

"Excuse me for a second." Tohma said to his other guests, taking a trip over to Ryoma. If 'she' was the one causing trouble for Ryuichi, then she'll just have to be punished.

As Tohma made his way through the crowd, getting closer to Ryoma, Fuji noticed this, the look in Tohma's eyes, the look he was oh-so-familiar with. Making a quick dash over to Tohma, he stopped the man.

"Fuji-kun." Tohma said surprised.

"Don't." Fuji said, blue eyes staring piercingly into the blonde haired man's eyes.

"Sorry Fuji-kun, but if she's the one that's bothering Ryuichi on his party, then I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to stop me." Tohma said.

"How about we discuss this else where." Fuji said, dragging Tohma away from the crowd, hopefully giving Ryoma enough time to leave.

'This is all I can do for you Echizen, so hurry up and fix thing.' Fuji thought.

* * *

Ryoma ran around the hall desperately but couldn't find Eiji anywhere, as he ran outside to the garden, someone grabbed his hand.

"Let go!" Ryoma yelled, to turn and see Tezuka standing there, face firm.

"buchou…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Hurry Echizen." He said leading him through the crowd and to the door.

"Where are we going? Let go, I got to find Eiji…" Ryoma paused, he actually called his sempai by his first name.

"He's not here." Tezuka said, as they almost reached the door.

"Leaving with your team mates lover now are you Tezuka? Tsk, tsk, I expected better from you." The two Seigaku members turned around to see Atobe standing behind them.

"Let's go." Tezuka said, turning away from the Hyotei captain.

"My, my. Kikumaru must be so heart broken, nah, Kabaji." Atobe said, followed by a "Usu" from the big Hyotei player.

"How would you know how he feels?" Ryoma fumed, glaring at Atobe.

Atobe stopped for a moment and looked at Ryoma curiously, suddenly his eyes widened.

"Echizen…Ryoma." He said, Ryoma clasped his hands over his mouth as he realised what he just did.

"Interesting…" Atobe said.

"Let's go, Echizen." Tezuka said, grabbing Ryoma's arm and dragging him out.

As the two left, Jirou walked over to Atobe.

"Ne, Atobe, have you seen Kawaii-chan anywhere?" He asked.

"She… had to leave, urgent apparently." Atobe said, deciding not to spill Ryoma's secret.

"Oh…" Jirou said sadly, Atobe suddenly had an urge to change his mind.

"Ne, Jirou, you know how your so infatuated with this girl, what is she was a he?" Atobe asked, leading Jirou off to the punch table.

* * *

When the cab stopped outside the hotel, Tezuka paid the man as Ryoma ran out of the vehicle.

Repeated tapping the lift button as soon as he was in the building, he started swearing at the lifts for taking so long when he's only been there for twenty minutes.

Passer-bys looked at Ryoma strangely, some assuming he needed the bathroom and so ever kindly walked over and told him which way was to the nearer toilets, only to get a glare and Ryoma being held back by Tezuka before Ryoma would've pound the innocent person into the ground.

When the lift finally came, Ryoma ran in, slamming on the button to shut the door and the level floor he was on.

Anyone who wanted to get on the lift decided to take the stairs or wait for the next one.

"Echizen, calm down." Tezuka said, but even Tezuka almost feared for his life as a dark aura surrounded Ryoma, Tezuka decided to stay on the other side of the lift.

At last, they finally reached their floor, Ryoma ran down the corridors to where's Eiji's room was, then stopped, straightened his hair and clothes, he knocked on the door. Suddenly, his palms were sweaty, his mouth dry, his heart racing, and time seemed to be running in slow motion.

When he heard the door click, he began to rethink whether or not he should just walk on now.

The door opened slowly, suddenly a head popped around the corner.

"Echizen?"

"Oishi-sempai?" Ryoma said, somewhat a little calmer than how he felt inside.

"What are you doing here?" the vice-captain asked.

"Is Kikumaru in there?" Tezuka asked as he neared.

"He's asleep." Oishi replied, however, inside the room, Eiji was lying on his bed, wide awake, listening to the small conversation.

"Oh, alright, sorry to bother you Oishi-sempai." Ryoma said as he walked away. Oishi looked sadly at Ryoma, then nodded to Tezuka and bid good night.

As Oishi shut the door and walked back over to his bed, he looked at Eiji who had his back facing him.

'Eiji…' He thought, so badly wanting to help his friend. That was the last thought on his mind before he laid down and went to sleep.

When Eiji was sure that Oishi fell asleep he sat up and walked over to the window, sitting on the chair and stared out into the night sky.

He saw an image of Ryoma, then it changed to an image of Ryoma and Jirou. His eyes watered and he turned away from the sky and looked down to the city.

'It's over…' He thought, curling into a tight ball.

** TBC>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

* * *

**Sandra: Sorry it's short and everything, but I just realised that I do not know where this story is going anymore. So it's all improvise now!**


End file.
